


【影日】最后的晚餐

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	【影日】最后的晚餐

凌晨三点的家庭餐厅里没什么像样的人。  
左边的角落坐了错过末班地铁的上班族。皱掉的西装、松到胸口的领带，公文包随意地扔在座位上，简直就是从漫画里跑出来的标准打扮。头发乱七八糟，脸红得仿佛能闻到酒气，一个趴在餐桌上，手臂睡得垂下来，另一个靠着沙发头朝天，只有身体扭向一边，等第二天醒了一定会肌肉酸痛的吧。隔着数米远，都能听到那里传来的轻微鼾声，也不知道是两人中的谁发出来的。加班，还是酒会？我用对上班族仅有的了解猜测着。但无论哪个，错过末班地铁只能在家庭餐厅睡得东倒西歪、第二天还要带着一身酒味去上班，对上班族来说无疑是非常“不像样”的一天了。  
再是里面靠墙是位置，是两个远征的追星族女生。她们手边的包上挂满了印着男性头像的徽章，虽然认不清是谁，但数量大概有十来个。连我都看得出来的精致的妆，用心搭配的连衣裙，做了造型的头发上绑满了缎带和蝴蝶结，脚边还放着小行李箱。像是为了对得起自己的这身打扮，她们趴在桌子上睡得很端正，不像那两个上班族。桌上的盘子里有几根吃剩的薯条，显然已经冷掉了，大概她们在睡着前也曾吃着薯条开心地聊着天吧。不过为了远征追星而在家庭餐厅过夜，也足够“不像样”了。  
还有最里面靠窗位的人，窝在卡座之中，从我的角度几乎很难看到那里还坐着人，趴在桌上大概是在画漫画。桌面上铺满了画过些什么的原稿纸。那个人——看不出是男性还是女性——总是拿出一张空白的纸，唰唰唰地画出潦草的图，大概是所谓的分镜吧？然后又摇摇头，胡乱地抓挠有些过长的头发，再把纸揉成一团，拿出一张新的纸，又画，又废弃，如此重复。这个人大概是特意挑晚上来这里画画的吧，不过光是画漫画这一点，就已经足够比在家庭餐厅睡觉的追星族更“不像样”了。  
再剩下的，就是坐在进门靠窗位的两个男人了。一个盯着手中的饮料，一口一口地喝着。一个捏着已经空掉了的杯子，看着窗外。  
外面不知何时下过了雨。

我的目光在整个餐厅里转了又转，睡觉的上班族和二人组女孩一动不动，漫画家循环着和原稿战斗，都看不出什么新意，而现在距离我们点完单大概连十分钟都不到，我一边盘算着剩下的时间该怎么办，一边非常后悔没让服务员再留一份菜单，那样至少我可以把菜单上的每个字都念上一遍。  
没有办法，我只好把视线投向身边的落地窗外。  
路上没有人，也没有车，黑色的地面上有几处湿漉漉地反着光。街上的霓虹灯几乎全暗了，唯有几盏路灯，在潮湿的空气中灯光也变得模糊，显得我们所在的餐厅里格外明亮。  
明亮而又昏暗。  
在窗上映出我们的身影。  
我看到自己捏着空掉的杯子，看着窗外，困倦而又清醒。  
影山站了起来。他刚喝完了杯子里最后一口乌龙茶。  
“我去拿点喝的。”他说。将近190的身高，起身后更显得与这个卡座格格不入。  
“你要什么？”  
看到影山伸过来的手，我才意识到自己的杯子是空着的。迟疑了几秒，还是跟随着运动员的本能选择了蔬菜汁。  
看着影山拿着两个杯子走向饮料台的背影，我一下子倒在桌上，松了口气。同时这个动作也带动了屁股的异样感，像是在提醒我刚才所犯下的这辈子最大的错误。  
等等，等等。这也不能算是我的错误吧？这是个意外。  
大概是十几分钟前，我醒过来的时候，而我当时首先看到的是影山慌张的脸。非常少见的，出现在影山脸上的慌张表情，这么多年来我也只在他高一时不小心对队友表达不满的那一次见过这个表情。  
立刻我也感到了异样。首先是影山他没穿衣服，这个衣服指的不是上半身，而是全身那种，我的余光可以瞥见他挡在被子下的人鱼线。接着我意识到自己也没穿衣服，是的，全身那种，什么都没穿，光溜溜的。好吧这也没什么，只不过是没穿衣服睡在一起而已，我们既很习惯睡在一起又在合宿什么的看惯了对方的裸体。于是我连忙也想坐起来，事情是在这时候变糟的——这个动作明显地让我感到了屁股的异样感，倒不是痛，也不是难受，就是异样。本来不应该有存在感的地方突然有了存在感。  
影山看到我动作的停顿，脸上的表情变得更为扭曲了。  
我也慌了，和屁股对抗着坐起身，接着就看到了地狱般的景象。  
我们的衣服全在地上，从门口到床边。床头堆着一堆用过的纸巾，其中还混了一个拆封了的安全套包装，正闪着银光，简直要晃瞎我的眼睛。  
而这里毫无疑问是酒店。这个房间很宽敞，甚至有些豪华，虽然我没去过，但根据道听途说，长这样的是爱情旅馆。  
最具决定性的还是味道。那个熟悉的鱿鱼一般的腥味，没有男人会不认识的味道，我刚才想要忽视但失败了的味道正从那团纸巾里似有似无地飘散出来。  
这个视觉与嗅觉的双重体验让人无处可逃，稍微有点常识的人都会意识到发生了什么，包括影山，所以我才会在他脸上再次看到这个慌张的表情。  
而我的话还要再加上屁股那里的触觉——三重体验了。于是证据确凿，我和我最棒的搭档、一生的对手搞上了床，我被他上了，而且我还什么都不记得，恐怕他也是。  
时间再往前推一推，昨天是日本队比赛的最后一天，回国之后是照例的庆功宴。这次的成绩很好，黑尾先生还带来了“上面的大人物”，大家都兴致高昂，加上赛季里严格的饮食控制终于结束、吃的还是久违了的日本料理，所以大家都喝得有点多。我确定看到了木兔前辈在翻跟头，侑前辈和阿兰前辈搂着肩跳舞，然后……我的记忆大概到我说“好困找个地方睡一觉”为止。  
过于正好地断片在最关键的地方。  
如果这是一部电影，我一定已经把遥控器摔在了地上，顺便还要去TSUTAYA要求退钱。  
这个冲击的事实让我有些头痛，又躺回了床上。  
没事，不幸中的万幸，我们戴套了。我安慰自己，酔到断片，还都是第一次（以我对影山的了解他99%也是个处男），我的屁股除了异样感以外没什么不适，还戴了套，我们也太厉害了吧？怎么做到的？？  
再扭头看此时的影山似乎已经度过了慌张期，又变回了平时几乎无表情的表情，从刚才起就在地上寻找自己的衣物，现在正盯着从裤子里翻出来的手机手指飞快地滑动着。难道是在网上求助吗？“不小心和朋友做了该怎么办，在线等”的那种，想到这里我不禁笑出了声，以致于差点漏听影山醒过来后的第一句话。  
是的，这家伙慌归慌，还一句话都没说过。  
所以在听到他说“肚子饿了”时，我只觉得自己是不是听错了。  
“肚子饿了，”影山又重复了一遍，“附近有家denny’s，去吗？”  
啊？？？  
所以他在手机上搜了半天是在找吃东西的地方？愤怒和无力感混合着袭来，我烦恼着该怎么办到头疼，而这家伙却只想着吃，开口第一句就给我说这个。  
然而不争气的是，我的肚子也“咕——”地一声响了。  
这就是现在凌晨三点我们坐在这里的原因。

可能我们才是这里最不像样的两个人。不是恋人，糊里糊涂地在一两个小时前发生了关系，并对此毫无记忆。  
影山可能是想当作无事发生的样子就这么过去吧。我趴在桌上，推出了我的推理结果。但各回各家不好吗，来吃什么饭啊？肚子饿就忍一忍，或者就地解散后你自己来吃就好，何必邀请我。  
好吧我也一样没出息，听到吃东西就下意识地回答了“去”。  
我有些懊恼地把脑袋埋进手臂里，桌子上刚放过饮料的地方冰冰凉地贴在脸上。  
是谁不好偏偏是影山。  
不，等等，是谁都不好。我的屁股现在也在表达着不满。怎么办，就当是被影山踢了吗？这家伙现在也动不动就会对我拳脚相加，当然，下手都不重，只是知道被打到了的那种程度。就像现在屁股里的感觉一样，不痛，只是知道里面被碰过了。  
停一停停一停，别再想屁股了。  
我正因为脑子里想的事情过于有真实感而陷入厌恶的时候，感到有一双手轻轻地按在了我的肩膀上。  
“没事吧？”  
是影山的声音，影山的手，我发烧的时候他都没这么温柔过，是带着对我屁股的歉意吗这个混蛋。  
“啊，没事，”我连忙抬起头，说只是在想吃的怎么还不来。  
“还以为你喝多了头痛。”  
“没有，一点没有，你呢？”  
“我也没事。”  
影山摇了摇头，又坐回了我对面的位置。这次他换成了橘子汁。  
但是为什么要提喝酒的事啊这个笨蛋！！我们这不都是因为酒后乱性吗！你到底想不想当作无事发生啊！  
我默默地拿起蔬菜汁喝了一口，冰得像刚才的桌子，正好压一压我脸上的血气。  
点的东西适时地上来了。影山依旧是咖喱，毫无创意的家伙，虽然这家店的咖喱确实好吃。我点的是姜汁炒肉套餐，好不容易回了趟日本，明天又要回巴西了，我想抓紧所有机会多吃些日本的食物。刚才没能拒绝影山的邀请恐怕这也是原因之一。  
和姜汁炒肉非常相称地，套餐的配菜也充满了日本的味道：味噌汤，纳豆，还有温泉蛋。  
对，温泉蛋。  
沿着温泉蛋我感受到了影山的视线。他正双眼发光地盯着我的餐盘，像个小孩子一样。这家伙从以前起就会偶尔露出这种表情，面对想要的东西的时候，虽然主要是食物。而我，作为家中的长子，不得不承认对这种弟弟一般的眼神很没辙，会让我想起妹妹小夏，她小的时候也会看着我手里的小章鱼香肠露出类似的表情，然后手舞足蹈地大叫“哥哥”，“哥哥”。  
影山和她一点都不像。  
而且说到底我家是生鸡蛋派，和温泉蛋一样只有在日本才吃得到的食物，甚至比温泉蛋对鸡蛋的要求还要更高，T（生鸡蛋）K（盖）G（饭）才是最强的！可惜的是这家店没有，而且这里的温泉蛋也不能单点。  
终于我还是拿起温泉蛋的碟子递给影山。  
“可以吗？”他小心翼翼地问。明明眼睛还死死地盯着被推到他面前的碟子，丝毫没有拒绝的打算。  
“没关系，你不是喜欢咖喱配温泉蛋吗。”  
看排球的人都知道影山喜欢咖喱配温泉蛋，已经普及率到了这种地步，不愧是出道两年就得到咖喱代言的人。喜欢的东西是排球，喜欢的食物是咖喱配温泉蛋，在他的所有访谈里都会秒答的问题，影山对“喜欢”一直都是这么率直而专注，让人羡慕。  
“嗯。”他用力地点了点头，道了谢后接过温泉蛋倒在他的咖喱上，蛋黄被毫不留情地戳破，流出来和咖喱混在一起，看上去确实很好吃。  
我想起来每次都是合宿的时候和影山一起吃的咖喱，合宿的地方也没有温泉蛋。所以我并不知道温泉蛋咖喱饭的味道。  
我也开动了。  
我这么说道，双手合十，感谢这顿迟来的晚餐，用筷子夹起一块姜汁炒肉，立即闻到了由味霖和酱油构成的日本的香味，正要往嘴里送的时候，一个勺子从对面递到了我的面前。  
是咖喱，上面还混合着金黄色的蛋液。  
“哎？”我抬起头，看向了影山，这家伙今天很奇怪，明明一起吃过那么多次咖喱，别说分我一口了，不来抢我盘子里的肉就不错了。  
“很好吃。”  
他这种不寻常的好意让我有些不适，又是对屁股的歉意吗混蛋。但我也不会放过送到眼前的食物，我张开嘴，就着他的手一口吞下，同时吃到咖喱和蛋黄的味道，让人非常满足，就像咖喱里打上生鸡蛋一样好吃。等一下，光是蛋黄的话这温泉蛋和生鸡蛋好像也没什么两样？   
右手的筷子上夹着的那一块姜汁炒肉还停在半空中，本着礼尚往来的原则，我也把筷子递到影山面前，虽然那个温泉蛋本来就是我的。  
“要尝尝吗？”  
影山毫不迟疑地点了点头，也就着我的筷子一口咬下了这块姜汁炒肉。  
“好吃。还是日本料理好吃。”  
我喝着味噌汤，连忙也点了点头表示赞同。  
“意大利吃米饭吗？”  
“有是有，但是和日本的不一样。”  
“我懂——巴西也是！”  
“巴西不是日本人很多吗。”  
“但是没有的东西还是没有，比如纳豆……”  
感谢八百万神明，让我吃上了这顿迟来的晚餐，让我不用再观察店内的客人、不用再傻看着窗外。食物拯救众生，像是一个契机，只要普通地吃着饭就能回到普通的对话，像往常一样。美食带来了快乐，又填饱了肚子，血糖上升后我的心情也变好了些，有种可以把讨厌的事情忘掉的错觉。

“吃饱了好困。”  
“我也是。”  
一顿风卷残云之后，桌上只剩下空了的盘子。  
已经将近四点了，再过一个多小时就会有始发地铁了。当然现在打辆车回家也是一个办法，又不是高中生了，以我们的年薪，这点钱根本不是问题。  
“回去睡觉吧。”影山说着站起了身。  
说得也是——打车各回各家，我是今晚五点的飞机，影山不知道是几点的航班但也是在今天，就这样他回他的意大利我回我的巴西反正我们都什么都不记得，今年也没有俱乐部赛了，再见面就是明年的全日本召集，半年过去一定已经把这事忘了，说不定只要等屁股的异样感消失了我就能忘记，就这样回到巴西投身于排球的怀抱，美好的明天在等着我，再见面我们还是好搭档——  
“走吧。”  
影山穿上外套，拿起小票去买了单。  
但是今天的影山很奇怪，关心我也好，那口温泉蛋咖喱也好，买单也好，我认识的影山飞雄是这种人吗？明明是个连自贩机牛奶都不肯请我喝的小气鬼。  
你以为这样我的屁股就能原谅你吗！我的屁股才不止一顿家庭餐厅的套餐那么便宜！  
我在心里对站在柜台前的背影怒吼着，一边也起身穿好了外套。  
走出餐厅，10月底的凌晨还是有一些冷，我把外套拉链拉到了最上面，走在影山的身后。每走一步身体深处就有被摩擦的奇怪感觉在提醒我不要忘记刚发生过的那个错误。  
就在这里道别吧，我想。这个路口应该能打到车。  
影山太奇怪了，让人不安，告诉我不要再和这个奇怪的影山待在一起。  
“回酒店再睡一会，你航班没关系吧？”  
但是那个高大的背影却这么说着。  
啊？啊？他在说什么？不是回家？还要回到那家爱情旅馆？那个地上扔满了黏糊糊的纸巾、还有他们用过的套子的房间，还要再一起睡到那张大概沾满了他们体液的床上？  
我仿佛听到了什么东西断裂的声音。  
不行了。  
影山这个混蛋。  
这个笨蛋。  
他到底在想什么。  
我突然感到胃里一阵翻腾，酒的味道、姜汁炒肉的味道、混合着咖喱的辛辣还有胃酸的灼烧感涌了上来，刚才吃下去的东西还没来得及消化就和胃搅在了一起。  
好想吐。我条件反射地蹲下了身。  
为什么偏偏是这个时候。  
高一之后我就没再吐过了。最开始是影山第一次给我托球的时候吐在了体育馆里，然后是第一场练习赛前因为害怕影山把我换下场而一夜没睡，在车上吐了田中前辈一裤裆。  
再就是现在了。  
为什么全都和影山有关。  
为什么偏偏是现在。  
我宝贵的日本的食物，我的米饭纳豆味噌汤姜汁炒肉。  
还有影山喂我的那口温泉蛋咖喱饭。  
这可能是我在日本的最后一餐。  
说不定也是我和影山的最后一餐。  
我没有信心以后还能像这样和他两个人一起吃饭。  
今天我和喜欢的人做爱了，虽然我们都没有记忆。他关心我是不是不舒服，他喂我吃他最喜欢的温泉蛋咖喱饭，还就着我的手吃了我的姜汁炒肉。  
至少这顿晚餐，这个宝贵的味道，廉价但是亲切的家庭餐馆的味道让我记住啊。  
和记忆一起留在我的身体里。  
拜托了，不要吐出来。

“日向。”  
走在前面的影山已经折了回来。  
“你果然是哪里不舒服吗？”  
有些紧张的声音，又是这个温柔地搭在我肩膀上的手。  
别再这样了，我在拼命克制自己的一个小时后终于迎来了极限。  
“别碰我。”  
我用力地捂住嘴巴，希望胃里的食物不要吐出来，眼里的眼泪不要流出来。  
影山这个笨蛋混蛋单细胞迟钝粗神经。什么就当无事发生什么厌恶什么讨厌什么不知道温泉蛋咖喱饭的味道什么再见面还是好搭档都是骗人的。  
在他说喜欢温泉蛋咖喱饭后的第二天，我就缠着母亲给我做了一次。  
眼泪不争气地流了出来。我装不下去了。  
怎么可能普通地和他对话，怎么可能像往常一样，就算影山做得到我也做不到。  
因为，因为啊。  
“我喜欢你。”   
我蹲在地上，对着眼前踩在水洼里的影山的双脚大声地吼叫着。我的假装无事发生作战已经失败了，那索性让我把这藏掖了快十年的感情说出来吧。  
其实我开心得不得了。就算屁股被捅了都开心得不得了的喜欢。  
“我从高中开始就喜欢你了。”  
但为什么偏偏不记得，如果记得至少还能当做一生的回忆。  
“很遗憾，”  
我不敢看影山的脸，也可能他还是像平时那样毫无表情，我只知道他也蹲了下来，裤腿的边缘快要被脚下的水洼打湿。  
啊我知道了，是很遗憾我没这么想过你很遗憾我只把你当搭档吧。  
不管哪句来吧快来吧我已经做好心理准备了hey come on。  
“我也不记得了。”  
影山平静的声音流入我的耳朵里。  
谁问你这个啊——！我很想跳起来吐槽，但是双腿发软，根本站不起来。  
远处从影山的身后照来了汽车的灯光，如果是出租车就好了。  
我等待着他的下一句。  
求你了，快点拒绝我，痛快一点，说完之后我们就地解散，让我在3秒内跳上路过的出租车逃走。回到家洗个澡睡上一觉，然后用35个小时在飞机上慢慢消化这个现实，反正明年也没有世俱杯，我会再努力一下的，努力半年后当什么都没发生过一样地和你站在同一个球场上，反正你也不记得，以你的粗神经大概不出几天就能忘了吧。  
我？我也不记得啊。奇迹一般的意外，我却什么都不记得，只要等屁股的怪异感消失了我可能也会忘记吧。没有一点浪漫只有事后的狼藉的我的初夜。  
影山脚下的水洼反射了逐渐靠近的车灯的光。我在深呼吸，往发软的双腿中注入力量，随时准备站起来逃走。  
“我也喜欢你，大概也是从高中开始。”  
他终于再次开口了，一字一顿地。  
哎？？哎哎？？？？  
奇迹可能发生第二次吗？我抬起了头，怀疑是不是酒劲没退或是过于激烈的心情让自己听错。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
我忘了胃痛，忘了想吐，忘了逃跑，只是看着影山的眼睛。  
“所以，”影山抓住了我的手。他不是在说谎。影山不会说谎，影山不会对我说谎。  
“回去……再做一次吧？清醒着的。”  
驶过我们的出租车灯照亮了影山的脸，是那个面对想要的东西的时候，我最没辙的弟弟一般的表情。

等下，这家伙刚才说什么？


End file.
